sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
InterBlake sea islands
' '''interBlake sea islands (ICAO: BSI / IATA: BI / Call-sign: iBsi)' is a commercial virtual airline in Second Life®. The airline serves the Second Life® Grid with scheduled commuter travel between major airports in Blake Sea, Nautilus, Satori, Corsica, Gaeta V, Sansara and Heterocera Atoll . Furthermore, interBlake sea islands delivers a scheduled service to the independent estate of Eden & Fruit Islands .' ' Background Founded in December 2015 by JamesDavid Rae is scheduled to offer service rising to the motto 'We fly Second Life' with extra add-ons which will be announced in future here Check-In facilities Check-In facilities have been provided for all interBlake sea Islands customers at our home hub at Aleksandr International Airport. At this facility we provide for Economy passangers flying shorthaul and longhaul seperate check-in counters. Of course, we offer this service to our premium customers in Business and First exclusively at Aleksandr International Airport. In addition, we provide check-in facilities at the following destinations: * Abbotts Airport (SLAZ) * Arimto & Yuliman Airport (SLAY) * Baitoushan Intercontinental Airport (SLBA) - Hub * Brook Hill Airfield (SLBH) * Cheerport Intermodal (SLCS) * East River International Airport (SLEI) - Hub ' * Grenadier Marina & Airport (SLGR) * Juneau Regional Airport (SLJA) * Lighthouse Intercontinental (SLLT) * Mystic Wolf International Seaport (SLMW) * Oniakaloha Airfield (SLOA) * Phoenix Airport (SLPH) * Second Life International Airport (SLIA) * Second Norway Lufthavn - Terminal B (SLSN) * Smugglers Bay Airport (SLQA) * Smugglers Bluff (SLAM) * Smugglers Cove (SLSC) * Smugglers Key Tropical Airport (SLKY) * Splezta Airport (SLSP) * 'Tuarua Fiji International Airport (SLFI) - Hub * Waddon Aerodrome (SLWD) In all other destination we invite our valued customers to use our online check-in facility at our website flyibsi.com (soon to be operational). In addition, we invite our Business and First customers, as well as the iBsi Mileage Gold and Platinum customers to join us in the iBsi Pearl Lounge at Aleksandr International Airport, Baitoushan Intercontinental Airport , [http://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Norway_Lufthavn Second Norway Lufthavn - Terminal B] , [http://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Splezta_Airport Splezta Airport] and in Tuarua Fiji International Airport. iBsi Mileage program For all our customers will interBlake sea islands offer a miles program called iBsi Mileage. This program will be divided in between four categories * iBsi Mileage Pink (from 5.000 points) * iBsi Mileage Blue (from 25.000 points) * iBsi Mileage Gold (from 50.000 points) * iBsi Mileage Platinum (from 100.000 points) More information on our website flyibsi.com (soon to be operational). Destinations As of January 2016, some of the airports in Second Life® served by interBlake sea islands include: * Aleksandr International Airport (SLAI) - Home Hub*'''Fleet 1,2,3,4,5' Blake Sea * Brook Hill Airfield (SLBH)*Fleet 2,3,4 * Hollywood Airport (SLHA)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Juneau Regional Airport (SLJA)*Fleet 3 * St Martin Airfield (SLSM)*Fleet 3 * Second Norway Lufthavn (SLSN)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 Satori * Aerodrome de Bagheera (SLBG)*Fleet 3 * Oniakaloha Aerodrome (SLOA)*Fleet 5 * Phoenix Airport (SLPH)*Fleet ,2,3,4 * Parris Cove Airfield (SLPT)*Fleet 2,3,4 * Sweetgrass / Regal Airfield (SLRA)*Fleet 3 * South Blake International Airport (SLSF)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 Nautilus * Acknefar Airport (SLAA)*Fleet 3 * CinSal Airport (SLMS)*Fleet 3,4 * Cheerport Intermodal (SLCS)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Glansdale Skyport (SLGK)*Fleet 3,4 * Grenadier Marina & Airport (SLGR)*Fleet 2,3,4 * Jet Nation Airport (SLJN)*Fleet 3 * Lighthouse Intercontinental (SLLT)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Mystic Wolf International Seaport (SLMW)*Fleet 4 * Parrot Uberto Airport (SLAP)*Fleet 3 * Second Life International Airport (SLIA)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Tsurington Aerodrome (SLTS)*Fleet 5 * 'Tuarua Fiji International Airport (SLFI) - Hub*'Fleet 1,2,3,4,5' * Vyper Airfield (SL??)*Fleet 3 * Waddon Aerodrome (SLWD)*Fleet 5 * White Star Airfield (SLWS)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 Corsica * 'Baitoushan Intercontinental Airport (SLBA) - Hub*'Fleet 1,2,3,4,5 * Hideaway Airport (SLHD)*Fleet 2,3,4' * Port Icarus (SLIC)*Fleet 2,3,4 * Palm Grove Airfield (SLPG)*Fleet 3 * Smugglers Bay (SLQA)*Fleet 3,4 * Sleepy Bay Channel (SLSL)*Fleet 3,4 * Splezta Airport (SLSP)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 Gaeta V * Arimto & Yuliman Airport (SLAY)*Fleet 1,2,3,4 * Gaeta Airport Club (SLMH)*Fleet 2,3 * Smugglers Key Tropical Airport (SLVL)*Fleet 3,4 * Way Point Airport (SLWP)*Fleet 3 Sansara * Anton Airstrip (ATN)*Fleet 3 * Abbott Airfield (SLAZ)*Fleet 2,3 * Bay City Municipal Airport (SLBC)*Fleet 2,3.4 * Chrystal Skyclub Airfield (SLCK) *Fleet 3 * 'East River International Airport (SLEI) - Hub*'Fleet 2,3,4,5'''' * East River Municipal (SLER)*Fleet 2,3 * Joyce's Love Skyport (SLJL) *Fleet 2,3 * Kiwi Airfield (SLKW)*Fleet 2,3,4 * Kiichi's Heriport (SLKH) *Fleet 3 * Kremer Airfield (SLKR) *Fleet 3,4 * Kazenojin Executive Airport (SLKN)*Fleet 3 * Lily's Airport (SLLA) *Fleet 2,3,4 * Nonantola Airport (SLNN) *Fleet 3 * 'The Pearl' Skyport (SLOP)*Fleet 3 * Smugglers Bluff (SLAM) *Fleet 2,3 * Smugglers Cove (SLSC)*Fleet 2,3,4 * Valmorel Airstrip (SLVA)*Fleet 2,3 Heterocera Atoll * Hooktrip Airstrip (SLHT)*Fleet 3 * Lapara Airstrip (SLLR)*Fleet 3 * TAG Airport (SLTG) *Fleet 2,3 Eden & Fruit Islands Estate * Eden Airstrip (SLEN)*Fleet 4 * Tortuga Bay (SLTB)*Fleet 4 * Frozen Banana Airstrip (SLFZ) *Fleet 4 * Bumrose Airfield (SLBR) *Fleet 4 Crossing Sands Estate * Crossing Sands Airport (SLCR)*Fleet 4 Fleet As of January 2016, interBlake sea islands' fleet includes the following aircraft: * Airbus A-318 (Dani)*Reference 1 * Embraer E-120 (Dani)*Reference 2 * Embraer E-100 (Dani)*Reference 3 * Cessna 208B Grand Caravan (Dani)*Reference 4 * Junkers Ju52 (THI) *Reference 5 * Helicopter 109 (Dani) *for V.I.P. / Business / First passenger services * Cessna Citation 560 XL (DSA) *for special tasks Schedule Flight rules for passengers * Passengers are requested to remove all unnecessary scripts and are reminded that the pilot is at liberty to refuse to transport any passenger - for any reason. * Passengers need detach AO, scripted hair, any devices for flight or other type; maximum scripts: less 5. * Passengers need to revise their Avatar Draw Weight; for that use in the latest Second Life Viewer the following path; Advanced > Performance Tools > Show draw weight for avatars This draw weight number should be in green colour, but never in a red colour. * Passengers follow the pilot instructions in case of crash in the sea, and start the emergency protocol request to the coast guard services. Category:Airlines Category:Commercial Airlines Category:Active Airlines